Vongolo Principessa and Hound of Namimori
by Hellifrit
Summary: What happens when you pair up a lion cub with a hound? You get the history's most terrifying duo ever made. Oh well, not something Reborn can't hadle right? RIGHT? FemTsunaxOC
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer***

 **I do not own KHR. All characters here belongs to Akira Amano except the OCs. With that out of the way, hit time.**

* * *

There are things that can describe Tsunariko Sawada; coward, crybaby, clumsy and worst of all, downright stupid academically. Due to these, she would eventually earn a title that will stay with her for years to come.

Dame-Tsuna (or No-Good Tsuna).

What started out as a mere teasing turn into a full-blown bullying, her life is very miserable. Her low self-esteem just adds fuel to the fire, turning the bullying from verbal abuse to physical violence, especially by girls. As far as Tsuna (or Riko sometimes) can remember, her memories consist of being bullied as a daily occurrence.

Oh well, she had long gotten used to it.

Now she's in middle school, hoping things would get better but the universe decides to fuck with her and long story short her bullies are in Namimori Middle with her. Great. Now her middle school life is essentially fucked.

Well, not all hope is lost. That hope is in form of a girl named Kyoko Sasagawa. One time after being bullied, Kyoko found her crying in the bathroom. Being a nice girl herself, she comforted Tsuna. After that moment, both of them became good friends. But little did Kyoko know at that moment Tsuna started to develop feelings for her. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Tsunariko Sawada has a crush on Kyoko Sasagawa! Que Tsuna fantasizing having Yuri moments with Kyoko!

Anyway.

Right now Tsuna is walking home by herself, noting herself that her mother, Nana Sawada, is currently having a community meeting right now.

"I'm home!" No one respond. Just expect as much.

Tsuna abruptly stops when she notices her figure in a mirror. What she is seeing now is a girl who has the appearance of basically what most people called a 'moeblob'. She has a messy brown hair with her eyes being the same color. Her face makes her looks very cute and her white smooth skin can basically make most of the girls who encountered her jealous. She also has a C cup breast. But it isn't her figure that she is focusing right now, it's the bruise that is plastered on her face. As soon as her eyes laid on it, she winced.

Thank whichever deity that her mom is not home right now.

Tsuna sighed, she doesn't feel like staying around here for now, so she opted to change her clothes. Once she's satisfied by it, she went out of the house and went for a walk, not without locking the door first.

* * *

Now she thought about it, how long ago since she become such a klutz? She didn't really know but one thing is for sure, she wasn't used to be like this. For one, she can clearly remember she was very cheerful, her smile can infectious in fact. It's always been like that even though she falls on her feet occasionally. But then one day she suddenly become... empty.

And that is scary by itself.

Tsuna continue to walk thoughtlessly, not even giving the slightest attention to her surrounding. This is a very bad idea since there is a can in her way and lo and behold like we expected, she trips on it.

Tsuna yelp due to the sudden fall. She close her eyes and brace for impact. Just like usual she thought as she falls. But instead of an impact she suddenly got yanked backward. She yelped for the second time and opened her eyes. She turns her head to her savior, which she immediately regrets.

In her vision appears a young man with a small streak of white hair within his otherwise black hair as well as several tanned streaks of skin on his face, especially his right side. He has heterochromia eyes, black on the right and yellow on the left. He stands at 5'11", looking at her menacingly.

She knew him and she wants to run away. The young in front of her is someone who manage to stand toe to toe against one of the most powerful delinquent around Namimori, Hibari Kyouya.

He is Yakobu* Ehno**, the Hound of Namimori.

From what she heard, he is a sophomore in her school and during his first year he fought a bunch of delinquents without breaking a sweat. In fact, he managed to survive from Hibari. While the result of their battle was unknown it was said that they settle with a draw, promising to fight each other someday. There were other rumors about him ranging from him taking down the local yakuza to something as ridiculous as him destroying a lamp post with a flick of his finger.

"I uh... th-thank you for helping me. I'll need to go now," Tsuna quickly turn around and walk as fast as possible, trying to stay away from him as far as possible.

But knowing how most stories go, you know everything won't go the way she wished.

"Hey!"

Tsuna stopped her track, too scared to move an inch. She turns around to him, manage to muster the courage to ask him why he called her.

"I helped you right? Then aren't you suppose to return the favor?"

Oh god what is he going to ask her to do? Help him to vandalize? Give him money? Questions run wild in her mind as she automatically nods. Stupid, she reprimands herself. She shouldn't have nodded! Now she just dig herself deeper into the hole.

"Do you know how to cook?"

"I'll do anything please don't hu- Eh?" Wait what? Cook?

"Wait, you seriously think I'm going to hurt you? Please, that's just so cliche. So, you know how to cook?"

"Y-yes."

Yakubo nodded, "Then cook something for me. I want it by tomorrow lunch. If you forget about it however..."

He left it hanging, expecting her to get the message. She nods quickly, good. He turns around and leave the area. Tsuna continues to stand in the same spot like a deer in a street lamp, stunned by what happened.

After a few moments, she falls on her knee. Her entire body turn black and white just like in anime, realizing how screwed she is now.

* * *

 **Author notes:**

 ***The name Yakobu is written as (雅各) in Japanese. It translates as either Jacob or James. I tried to find the direct translate for James but it seems to end up with the Kanji above. It's the same as Chinese.**

 ****Ehno is an Italian surname that I found in the internet which has the meaning of protector.** **Anyway, this is just the first part of the prologue, so I hope you can look forward for more chapters in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer***

 **I do not own KHR. All characters here belongs to Akira Amano except the OCs. With that out of the way, hit time.**

* * *

As soon as Tsuna opened her classroom door, all eyes turn to her. She immediately froze but recovered rather quickly.

' _Faster than last week_ ,' she noted.

She walked past everyone while keeping an unreadable face. She could feel almost everyone, especially her bullies, were preying at her, daring her to fail at keeping her facade. For her, it wasn't easy for the first few tries but as time goes it becomes a force of habit.

Oh well, it certainly helps her to keep her from being bullied early in the morning.

"Good morning Tsuna-chan!" Tsuna turned to the source of voice and smile, a small blush formed on her cheek. Walking towards her is the Idol of Namimori, Kyoko Sasagawa. Her fame stems from her cuteness, ranging from her looks to her personality. Just everything about her screams cuteness overload. Although some pity her for having a loudmouth as a brother. To her side is her friend, Hana Kurokawa, while her fame is not as high as Kyoko she definitely has her own reputation.

"Good morning Kyoko-chan, Hana-san," Tsuna greeted them as she was sitting down on her seat.

Kyoko noticed Tsuna place down something else than her bag, which reveals to be a -no- two bento box.

"Why do have two bentos Tsuna-chan?" Kyoko asked innocently. Tsuna paused for a moment, trying to come up with an excuse. She knows things will be revealed later, but she would prefer them not being worried about it. Besides, Hana can be quite protective towards both her and Kyoko, like a big sister.

"I just feel like it really. You never know how hard puberty can hit," She lied with a straight face, even though inside she's panicking. ' _Please take the bait, please take the bait._ '

"If you say so. But if it's too much give some to us okay?" Kyoko said, accepting her friend's excuse.

"Got it." ' _Yes!_ ' She internally cheered.

Hana, on the other hand, frowned but decided to keep silent.

"Oh, I just remembered something." Both Tsuna and Kyoko turned to her. "Recently there are rumors about gang wars happening in the neighborhood. Nothing concrete on my part but if either of you gets caught in the middle of it just run. Especially you Tsuna, your luck always seems to be at rock bottom."

Tsuna sighed and slump on her table. Knowing her luck she really needs to be extra careful next time. Yesterday's event was just the tip of the iceberg.

* * *

"That is all for today student. Make sure to study what we have learned today."

Lunchtime began when the bell rang and students began to either chat with their friends or leave for the cafeteria.

That would normally be the case if not for the fact that the Hound of Namimori was walking towards a certain classroom that has a certain 'dame-Tsuna' in it.

Everyone turned their heads to the class entrance and shocked by his appearance. Some even got out of their seat and ran straight to the back of the room. The hound looked around the room and his eyes landed on Tsuna, who yelped when her eyes met his. He began to walk towards her, causing Hana to stand up and got in his way.

"What do you want Hound?" Hana growled at him. "I don't think we have something you want here."

"Yes you all ...no... she does," He pointed towards Hana's back, right at Tsuna. "I helped her yesterday and she owed me a favor."

Hana and Kyoko became surprised and turned to Tsuna, who tried to make herself small and shrinking slightly.

"So," Yakubo held out his hand, "Where's my lunch I requested?"

Tsunariko quickly but clumsily took one of her bento boxes and hand it to Yakubo. He opened the box and blinked.

"Gyudon*?"

' _Uh oh_ ,' Tsuna thought. "I-is it not what you want?"

He looked at Tsuna again and turned around, leaving the classroom without saying anything. The entire classroom looked at the entrance then to Tsuna for a few times.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The entire classroom shouted, not believing what just happened.

* * *

Yakubo sat down under a tree with nice shading and was far enough for anyone not to bother him. He opened the box he received and looked at the food once again. He enjoyed the Sakedon's ambrosial aroma, not stunned for a few seconds this time.

He began to eat the food with the chopsticks that are included with the box. He smiled, it's almost as good as what he usually made. Although she needs to work on the flavoring, it's quite salty. At least he knows who to find now, no more dealing with people moving out of their way whenever he's in the cafeteria for food.

When he finished the food, he suddenly felt a shiver down his spine. Looking around, there's nothing suspicious, but he can't be too sure.

' _Hopefully, it wasn't about what I have this whole time or them again. It a pain in the ass to lose them y'know world._ '

The bell rang for another time, thus lunchtime ended without any annoyance for Yakubo for today. Oh wait...

"How am I going to give this back?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 ***Gyudon is one of many Japanese rice-based foods. You can search it on the internet if you're curious.**

 **Review answer section:**

 **Bell2629: Read to find out~~~**

 **Flower Blossom: Yes I'm very aware of Black Jack. In fact, I have all the original English translated manga and still occasionally read it. The anime I still watch it but not as much as I used to be. Although for Yakubo's appearance you should imagine him as Shirou Emiya from Fate series(specifically from Prisma Illya) with different hair color instead of Black Jack himself.**

 **Shiho-Akemi: Your patience has been awarded. But I doubt I'll update anytime soon as I'm in my final exam right now.**

 **Anyway, that's all. Good night readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer***

 **I do not own KHR. All characters here belongs to Akira Amano except the OCs. With that out of the way, hit time.**

* * *

Yakubo tapped his leg impatiently at the front gate of the Namimori Middle, waiting for her. All the students of the school quickly walked away from the gate as they were scared of him, given his reputation for being a delinquent. He looked back to the crowd of students, unable to see her'.

He huffed and just about to walk back home until he heard a familiar yelp. He turned to the voice and found her on the floor, flat on her face. As he began to walk towards them, Tsuna's friends picked her up and checked for any injuries. When they noticed him, Tsuna froze while Hana raised her hand protectively.

"What do you want this time? Not only you 'asked' Tsuna here to cook for you, you want more from her now?" Hana said aggressively.

"So you don't want this?" Yakubo replied sarcastically while taking out Tsuna's empty bento box. Hana immediately blushed, embarrassed by her rash aggression. Tsuna hesitantly took the box from his hand, fearing he might retrace the box to him.

"Why is the Hound giving Dame-Tsuna that bento box?"

"You think he might have made her his... lackey?"

"Wait, Kyoko-chan is with Sawada too!"

Various whispers could be heard and he saw Tsuna's already fearful face became worst. He grabbed her wrist and began making his way out of the school. Tsuna, surprised by his action, stumbled and tried to keep up with his speed. Her friends followed them, Kyoko being oblivious to what happened around her while Hana glared at the gossipers.

When they walked far enough from the school, Yakubo stopped his track and let go Tsuna's wrist.

"I guess that's far enough," he muttered. He turned to her, finding her panting rather heavily while the others were breathing normally. He frowned at that but shrugs it off mentally. "...You owe me for that."

"Getting you out of the sticky situation I mean," he said as soon as Tsuna opened her mouth.

"Okay, I'm glad that you get us out of 'that' but you want to count that as a favor? You're the worst."

"She's grateful for it."

"She's not your lackey!"

"Um..."

Both of them turned to the timid girl, who flinched when they turn their head to her. She fiddled her finger nervously while trying to make herself as small as possible. They stay silent for a moment before Yakubo merely sighed and tried to turn away.

"W-what do you want this time?" She said.

Her friends were shocked by her willingness. Even though she was bullied she has the heart that will not turn away from someone's request. Afterall, what's wrong with helping whenever possible?

"Same thing. Just don't give anything too salty, something balance is good."

Tsuna merely nodded and watched him walk away from them. Once he left their sight, they began to make their way back home.

They said nothing, for the most part, trying to wrap around their head about what happened at the school.

They found out that Tsuna had somewhat owed the Hound a favor, so she cooked lunch for him as per request. The fact that he only asked her to make food for him was rather mind-boggling. That and the fact he did not outright harass Tsuna at all, despite everyone calling him a delinquent.

Could it be a false rumor? Hana doubt that was the case since she did hear from the local cops about 'the Hound beat a bunch of yakuza and force them to disband'. All she can assume now was that he had ulterior motives.

* * *

Yakubo fiddled his apartment keys and unlocked his door. As soon as he got into the house he almost closed the front door, only to turned around and glared at the living room.

"Get. Out. Now."

"Oh please, is that how you treat you relative Yak-kun?" A man, about his 20s, walked out of his hiding spot with a warm smile. He wore a purple yukata and a pair of glasses. The man has a pure black hair, silver eyes and a horizontal scar on his cheek.

"I don't care. Out now." Yakubo began to became irritated and glared even more intensely at the man.

"Okay, okay. Fine, I'll get out. Just let me say something please." The man raised his arms in a surrender pose. It's probably best not to anger the black and white haired teenager anyway. Pity that he still held such aggression towards everyone in the family.

"Speak."

This time, the man changed his expression to a serious one and pushed his glasses. "Ren's (蓮 _)_ missing."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Oh, finally I managed to finish this chapter. Sorry for your wait but right after I finished my finals, I got a job so I got even busier than before. Oh well, it will be worth it once I get into college and bought Blazblue Cross-Tag Battle. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and Happy 2018 guys!**

 **Review answer section:**

 **Shiho-Akemi: Not just any bloodhound my friend, a bloodhound that has a heart of gold. As for the other puppy... why would he be kicked? In fact, he will need to get himself become a strong guard dog to keep the right-hand man position.**

 **Bell2629: MUHAHAHHAHAHA! I'VE CAUSE HYPE ANXIETY! A-anyway, the design was based on the hair color of Black Jack but mostly inspired by Shirou Emiya from Fate. I've always liked him as he somewhat showed me it's not wrong to pursue a childish dream, cause they are your ideal after all.**

 **RoastedPorkchop: Okay, let me get this out of the way first. I mean no offense but DUDE, your username makes me want to eat pork chops even though I'm on diet! Okay, calm down Helli... calm down. I'm glad you find this an interesting fanfic, thank you. Although I have a question, is there no Fem!Tsuna x OC fanfic out there? I mean I more or less expect there should be a few. Oh well, keep looking forward to more chapters cause Reborn will have one hell of a tutor session.**

 **Tanukichibi: Here's the chapter. Thanks for the support for my finals.**

 **Wolfsrainrock3: Here you go.**

 **EkiNana: No promises about my update frequency but I promise you it will not be abandoned. I've set a ground rule that I MUST keep going until the end, regardless of how unmotivated I am. Although I have the same question to you as I asked** **RoastedPorkchop,** **is there any Fem!Tsuna x OC fanfic out there cause I can't find one.**

 **All done. Once again, I wish you guys Happy 2018 and have a good night. Ciao.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer***

 **I do not own KHR. All characters here belongs to Akira Amano except the OCs. With that out of the way, hit time.**

* * *

"Where is Onii-sama?" A child, about 12 years old with black colored hair and a blue kimono walked aimlessly in the shopping district of Namimori, glancing left and right to find her brother. She had done this for at least half an hour already yet she still couldn't find his signature black and white hair among the crowd. Oh well, she might consider sleeping in some stranger's home for a day, provided those strangers aren't pedophiles or else they will lose their 'future family'.

"Excuse me, little miss, are you looking for someone?" She turned around and found three female high school students looking at her. The one who asked her had a slender and short build, and a short golden brown hair. She knelt to the child's height and gave her a friendly smile, one that would make any children be attracted to her. "I overheard you're looking for your brother so I was wondering how can I help you."

"Really, you would help me to find Onii-sama?" That made her day a lot better now. "You wouldn't mind finding him with me right?"

"Why would we? It's a crime for not helping such a cute little girl," the high schooler turned to her friends, "Right everyone?"

"Huh, oh yeah. Why not." One of her friends who has a long, wavy black hair wearing the same uniform, seems to finally register what that jolly girl said. The other one, who is a messy brunette, took a while to nod and approach her.

"D-do you mind telling us your brother's name?" The brunette asked the child nervously. Was she naturally shy?

The little looked away from the girls and mumble something, which they can't hear.

"Uh, I can't really say his name but I know how he looks." She looked away from them again, looking bashful. "You don't mind, right?"

"We don't mind," the high school girl held out her hand to her, "Let's go look for him then."

* * *

Yakobu furiously looked around the shopping district and grumbled as he marched around. It's been hours since he started looking around for Ren but that little brat just won't appear in his vision. His 'helper' doesn't fare well either as the man asked around, to no avail.

"Seems like she's not here either," he said.

"What the actual hell were you idoits doing back then? I thought you promised me, not the first time mind you, that _all of you_ will keep an eye on her."

"Well," the man pushed his glasses up, a glint appeared on the corner of the glasses, "she actually managed to fool everyone this time and by the time we found out, she's gone very far. It's quite a miracle I managed to catch her coming here."

Yakobu pinched his nose bridge, feeling his margarine increased. He would really punch the man himself if not for the fact there were too many eyes around the street. He huffed through his nose and crossed his arms.

"If we can't find her when the sun sets, we'll continue tomorrow. You'll pay for dinner tonight." He quickly added the last part before his helper said anything, who only nod and continue their search. Before they split, however, Yakobu stopped him.

"Hey, what's you alias now?"

The man made a thinking pose before snapping his finger, smiling in satisfaction.

"How about... Dan. Dan Tomori."

* * *

When night falls, the girls were disappointed in themselves for unable to find the little girl's brother. Right now they were sitting down on one of the public benches in the shopping district, downcast while sipping their water. Neither of the girls stayed in an awkward silence, unable to comfort the sadden girl.

"I-I'm sorry," Tsuna spoke up, breaking the silence.

"It's okay, I kind of expected it since I don't even have a clue where he lives," the girl reassured Tsuna, though her tone still suggests she's disappointed.

"By the way, who is your brother?" Hana asked.

The little girl made a thinking pose, "Well, last time I managed to find him he was going by the name Taiga."

"'By the name'?" All the girls got confused, asking it together.

"Yup, my family has this tradition where we need to have different names depending we go. For example, last time my name was Pico," the girl, now 'Pico', explained.

"Then doesn't that mean all of you have no real name?!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"We do... but we don't often tell anyone about it. Don't worry, I know how he looks like."

Tsuna sighed. Now with the fact that her brother changes aliases every time he went toa different place, the search might take longer.

"Maybe we should've to go to the police and ask for-"

"No!" 'Pico' stopped Tsuna, surprised by the sudden outburst. "Don't please, it's not worth their trouble."

"Why?" Kyoko asked, who also surprised by her sudden outburst.

"I- I can't say it," 'Pico' replied. "I- I just can't, no matter what," she stretched out her hands as if trying to push them away, to emphasize her reluctance.

They went back to silence once more, much more awkward than before.

"So... do you want to go home..." Tsuna trailed off, unsure whether to call her 'Pico' or not.

"Konohana; and I don't feel like going back," the now newly named Konohana said.

"Then where are you going to sleep? Not the street right?" The girls became worried by what she said but questioning where she accommodation right now is much more important.

"One of you Onee-chans' home of course."

God dammit.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I have no excuses at all as to why it took 3 months to finish this. Trust me, I really want to update the story but Writer's Block is a bitch to me. Oh well, better late than worry. Also, I might need to inform all of you that I will put less attention to this story as I need to put more time into my new college studies and my main story, Blazblue: Fictional Emptiness.**

 **Anyway, let's answer the reviews:**

 **Shiho-Akemi: Hahaha, I would certainly imagine that too. As for whether Kyoya listening to the rumors, that kind of give me a good idea for one part of the story. I'll be honest, he kind of slipped off my mind, no joke. Don't worry, I'll keep him in mind next time.**

 **merendinoemiliano: Glad you find it interesting. Though I have to ask, do you mind telling me how Yakobu is a Gary Sue? It might help me how to avoid this since I don't like Gary Sues.**

 **ambiguous person: Thank you very much. I've never watched/read Fruits Basket so sorry if I don't really know how those characters looked like. But I'll definitely look into it. Provided of I have the free time.**

 **Bell2629: Welcome back, Bell-san (can I call you that?). I did have a good break so thank you. Anyway, yes, Tsuna is gonna keep making those bentos just to not offend the Hound. Don't worry though, he will not attack out of nowhere. Yeah, I always read fics where always befriend those two, so might as well jump on the bandwagon for the lolz.**

 **foxchick1: Here you go.**

 **Frwt: Thank you.**

 **That's all for now. Again, I'm sorry for the delay but it's hard to juggle between college, my main story, and my another side-fic. Don't worry, I intend to keep going until the end. Afterall, what kind of good author am I if I just abandon my story out of nowhere. Good night.**


End file.
